thehungergamesrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexander Creepsley
Alexander Creepsley is the District 2 Male whose district partner is Thalia Stone. He is not finished. He's in my second generation tributes. Alexander was created by WiressFan21 so don't use him without my permission. Basic Information Name: Alexander Creepsley Age: 17 District: 2 Gender: Male Personality: Like most people say, I'm quite freaky. At the Career Academy, they've been training me for some time that I enjoyed killing. As the devil is arising inside of me, I'm also finding myself more creepy which is coincidental since my last name's Creepsley. I'm also very strict to the point where some people say I'm mean. Overall, I just find myself being a wreck. I'm trying to stop the killing part inside of me but . . . there's no way that I can stop it. Weapons: The Career Academy has offered to teach me many things, but I prefer using a knife. I killed all my family using one and I kill others for them. I kill people with knives to honor them along with my other victims. However, if I really need to, I like using a scythe as well, finding the curved blade really funny and also a sign of death. Backstory: My name is Mr. Creepsley. Those who want to die call me Alexander or Alex for short. However, if you even walk up to me and say "Hey Alex!" I'll grab your neck and strangle you. Trust me, it's happened many times before. Now, I grew up with a generous family. My parents were volunteers at the Career Academy and, in their spare time, would go help at the nursing home. My two stuck-up older sisters where my parents favorites. My two parents loved them both and couldn't stop loving them. Even when I was born they didn't love me, which is quite odd since I'm the "baby" of the family. To be honest, if you didn't look at the records or news reports on these two people, you'd learn their true colors. My mom was worse of all. She'd spend an hour every morning just putting on makeup and showering. Then, if I would accidentally rip my jeans on a knife, she'd start wacking me with a ruler until I was unconcious. My dad on the other hand would mainly just love to torture. On some days he was "sick", he'd just start wrestling me. He acting more like an oversized pre-schooler than a father. He even started throwing knives at me to make me dance. I was begging him to throw money, but he just said that in 2 "knives are practically money". I didn't buy it. My family is the reason I turned out like I am. I never had the chance to actually show myself worthy. My parents never even let me show them who I am. They never knew me at all. They never came to my graduations, sports games, school events, and much more stuff. Then, I couldn't take it anymore. After living in hell for 8 years nonstop, holding my anger longer than anyone could, I just blew. I went all out on my parents and sisters. I brutally started stabbing my dad, mocking him by saying "knives are practically money . . . and your cause of death will be 'money'". My mom grabbed a gun and tried to shoot me, but I rolled over and used my dad's body as a shield. It was only a pistol so, with all the strength I had, I ran at her with the body in front of me. She shot me in the arm, wrist, even foot, but my anger just made the pain ebb fast. Eventually, I cut off her hand with the gun in it, she turned fast, trying to get away, but I dropped my dad's body and dived over the railing of the stairs. I tackled her and with the force of the dive, she ended up getting her butt stuck in the wall. She screamed for my sisters, but I slit her throat. My sisters were in their room, getting ready for the day. They took almost twice as long and my mother and it drove me insane. I marched up to their room and grabbed onto a shotgun I've been hiding in my room for the last three years. There door was locked so I slammed right throught their door. They screamed but in one shot, they were both on the floor, dead. After calming down a little bit, I cried. I just killed my entire family. I dropped the gun and touching my sisters faces. I walked into the hall to find my dad laying there with cuts in his stomach. Then, my poor mom with her butt in the wall, face looking down. I fell the my knees on the stairs and yanked the knife out of my mom's throat. Then, I stabbed myself in the stomach. When I finally woke up, I found myself in the emergency room. I asked a doctor where my family was, but he just gave me a stare as if he didn't know what to say. "What happened?" I asked him, already knowing what happened. "Someone killed your family and you're lucky to be alive." He said. I was so tempted at that time to come clean and say that I did it, but I couldn't. All I could manage to say is, "What about me?" He said that I'd be able to live at the Career Academy until they find someone related to me or someone who will adopt me. Ever since them, something changed. I became tougher through training and my insticts always became to fight. I didn't know that I was capable of something like this. They taught me how to kill without feeling, until the point where I was stabbing them to death. I don't know how I became this . . . murderer, but I've always wanted to stop. I tried so desperately not to kill, but my mind enjoyed replaying their deaths at night. They loved hearing people screamed. The devil inside of me has awaken and there's no way to stop it now . . . Strengths: While sometimes I like to act cocky and say that I'm good at everything, I know that I'm really not. My best strength is that I'm really strong, I used my 400 pound dad as a shield before flinging my body at my mom, getting her stuck in a wall. Either that was just coincidental or I'm strong. Also, I kill without feeling without even noticing it. I like to feel bad for others, but when I kill, my emotions just . . . stop. I'm also very fast '''and great at '''dodging '''swords and arrows and anything anyone throws towards me. Weaknesses: Like I said, I'm not Superman. I have my fair share of weaknesses. Now, right off the bat I can say I suck at '''swimming. When they make an arena with water, it shows that District 4 is really in need of a victor or somethings wrong with their brains. I'm also a terrible climber, falling down when I touch the first branch. You might as well add stealth to the list because I got none of that. Height: 6'0 Participated Games None Yet Trivia *Alexander comes from Alexander Limbs from the Cirque du Freak Series while Creepsley comes from the same series, but just from Larten Creepsley. Category:District 2 Category:17 year olds Category:WiressFan21's Tributes Category:Males Category:Tributes Category:Characters Category:Career Tribute Category:Volunteer